


Meu pecado são seus quadris

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP without Porn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Eva provou do conhecimento e condenou toda a humanidade. Mas se a maçã do paraíso tinha a metade do apelo que possui Sehun a rebolar em frente ao espelho, olhos de desejo e lábios de mel, então Jongin a entende perfeitamente.Inclusive faria o mesmo.





	Meu pecado são seus quadris

_O comeback está próximo_ , diz o manager, mais de uma vez, como se todos os treinamentos, gravações, agendamento de programas e estresse não fossem sinal o suficiente; como se o grupo, por um milagre, talvez, conseguisse se esquecer do evento pelo qual vêm trabalhando desde o fim o ano passado.  _O comeback está próximo e as coreografias das duas músicas de promoção estão prontas. As da tour também, mas como a setlist ainda não foi fechada, vamos esperar sair a ordem. Trabalhem duro, hein, meninos?_

E Jongin tem vontade de rir. Será que o manager considera suas noites mal dormidas, as madrugadas em claro repetindo todos os movimentos em frente o espelho até exaustão e suas crises de choro escondidas no segredo do dormitório  _trabalho duro?_ Há como trabalhar mais duro que isso? Jongin diz a si mesmo que, se existe um limite, então é incompetente por conseguir alcançá-lo; seus colegas de grupo dizem que ele dança no limite o tempo todo. E Sehun... Sehun nunca diz nada. Apenas sorri, a cabeça tombada para o lado, a curva de seu pescoço sob a luz da sala — um convite. E Jongin o detesta por isso.

Não apenas por isso, claro. Jongin sente orgulho pelo controle que possui do próprio corpo — como consegue levá-lo a giros, piruetas, à uma flexibilidade que seus colegas de grupo admiram e invejam, aos extremos da dor e da euforia. Quando Sehun está por perto, porém, é como se todas as cordas da marionete trocassem de mãos e de repente Jongin não sabe mais como reagir. Seu corpo canta, clama, apita e vai para a direção exatamente contrária à que ele deseja; seu corpo aquece, voa e se contorce, e não é de força ou exaustão.

O comeback está próximo — Jongin sabe disso com cada pedacinho de seu ser. E enquanto The Eve toca nos autofalantes, tudo no que ele quer prestar atenção é seu próprio reflexo no espelho; não é uma coreografia difícil, mas Jongin não admite nada menos do que a perfeição em cada uma de suas performances e assim, a maldita autocrítica se faz necessária. O único problema — o principal problema — é que Sehun está ao seu lado, as pernas abertas, girando o quadril para frente e para trás em um movimento deliberado enquanto encara Jongin pelo espelho, e o jeito como ele sorri... Não devia ser permitido. Seu sorriso é puro segredo, a chave das portas do inferno cujas chamas lambem Jongin de cima a baixo.

Jongin queima e seu corpo, não mais seu, é pura luxúria.

E Sehun sorri como quem  _sabe —_  Jongin também o detesta por isso. Mas só um pouquinho.

 

>><< 

 

— Sehun — murmura Jongin quando a madrugada começa a chiar do lado de fora. A ideia era treinar sozinho, recuperar todo o tempo perdido admirando Sehun nas práticas de hoje, mas não é de nenhuma serventia quando o diabo em pessoa resolve ficar para treinar também. Não há ninguém além deles no cômodo, que apesar de grande, parece muito, muito pequeno; a claustrofobia enlouquece Jongin aos poucos. — Por que você faz isso?

Sehun está treinando o movimento do último refrão onde todos escorregam os joelhos para frente, simulando uma estocada no ar, e Jongin assiste ao deslizar seus quadris com a saliva grossa na garganta. É o cansaço, diz para si mesmo, atravessando a sala para alcançar uma garrafa de água e sorver dela em grandes goles. Em seu desespero, atrapalha-se todo; a água escorre pelo queixo e molha a gola da camisa, já úmida pelo suor, e Jongin faz uma careta.

Tudo está dando errado, tudo, e Sehun, que assiste a toda a movimentação pelo espelho, joga seus quadris para frente mais uma vez antes de se deixar cair no chão, ofegante, com os membros espalhados. A camisa subiu, revelando um pedaço de sua barriga, e as calças de moletom, penduradas frouxas nos ossos do quadril, mais revelam do que deixam esconder. Jongin bebe mais um gole de água, mas a sede ri de sua ingenuidade. É pelo suor que escorre nas têmporas de Sehun que ela anseia; pelo gosto de sua pele contra seus dentes, pelo púrpura dos chupões a pintarem Sehun da cabeça aos pés.

— Isso o quê?

Jongin sente vontade de sapatear de frustração. Por que isso não é socialmente aceito para adultos?

— Isso! — engasga ele. — Isso de dançar no espelho e...

— Eu danço bem aqui, Jongin. No espelho está o meu reflexo. — Sehun desenha lentamente os contornos da própria cintura com os dedos.  — E o que tem de errado em dançar? Estamos todos fazendo isso. Estamos praticando.

— Mas não... Não do jeito que  _você dança._

Sehun ri baixinho e, ao invés de se virar para encarar Jongin, opta pelo pior dos caminhos; arqueia o corpo no chão, a boca se abrindo ligeiramente, e o fita de cabeça para baixo por entre as pálpebras caídas. A curva do pescoço é branca, molhada de suor, e Jongin sente a ponta dos dedos formigar. Inconscientemente, lambe os lábios, e Sehun acompanha o movimento quase que sob uma hipnose. O ar é pesado e, nos poucos metros que os separam, parece escorrer com algo que Jongin finge não saber o que é — mas que, no fundo, conhece como sua própria pele.

Ele sempre diz que não vai ceder a esse pecado novamente — que essa será a última vez. A última vez. Que não pode, que se as fãs descobrirem, é o fim da linha, que se a imprensa desconfiar, não há We Got Married que vá limpar sua reputação. Jongin sabe dessas coisas, assim como Sehun, mas enquanto Sehun parece ver tudo como um grande jogo, Jongin se  _importa._ Muito mais do que deseja. É a razão mantendo a emoção sob curtas rédeas... E querendo ceder.

Sehun faz Jongin querer muitas coisas — e nenhuma delas é boa. Ou correta.

— Se é dançando desse jeito que eu consigo arrancar alguma reação de você... — murmura Sehun, a voz doce como uma carícia. — Então eu danço. — Ainda com o corpo arqueado no chão, ele ondula os quadris lentamente, fechando os olhos, a língua dançando no espaço entre os dentes. — Não estou fazendo nada de errado...

— Você acha que isso é brincadeira, Sehun?

— Eu? — Ele pisca. Quadris para cima, para baixo, ligeiramente sem ar, a boca aberta e avermelhada parecendo destacar-se contra sua pele. Como Jongin deseja provar desses lábios...  Mesmo depois de ceder ao pecado, Jongin diz a si mesmo que possui princípios e nunca, nunca o beija. Quantas vezes Jongin viu madrugadas chegarem entre os braços de Sehun? Inúmeras. E em nenhuma delas se deixou ceder. Dentro de si, tem a impressão de que, no momento em que provar Sehun, nunca mais conseguirá se controlar novamente e isso o enche de pânico. — A porta está aberta, Jongin. Ninguém está obrigando você a ficar. O treinamento acabou, de qualquer maneira.

Parado do outro lado do cômodo com a garrafa na mão, Jongin suspira, balança a cabeça para si mesmo, joga fora o objeto e pega de volta sua mochila, pronto para ir embora. Sehun se senta no chão, observando a movimentação pelo espelho, e Jongin sente o encarar com agulhadas em sua pele. Tudo o que ele precisa é virar as costas e sair; não devia ser tão difícil. Ao chegar na soleira da porta, porém, comete o um erro já conhecido — não pela primeira, nem pela segunda nem pela décima vez — e olha para trás. Sehun está encarando-o de volta. E Jongin, como que sob a atração de um imã, se vê fazendo o caminho oposto.

É fraco, sabe disso e se odeia pelo mesmo motivo. Mas só um pouquinho.

A mochila fica abandonada no chão da sala em algum ponto.

— Jongin...

Sehun tenta se virar, mas Jongin o segura pelos ombros, mantendo-o firme do jeito que está.

— Shh — ordena, ajoelhando-se e colando o peito contra suas costas. Sehun prende a respiração. — Se nós vamos fazer isso, vai ser do  _meu jeito._

Sehun não diz nada, mas se deixa amolecer nos braços de Jongin, um consentimento sutil — e esperado. Não há uma única vez em que não tenha sido Jongin a ditar as coisas; é o preço implícito, a outra parte do acordo. Como se ditar o ritmo da música tornasse Jongin menos dançarino.

Algumas mentiras são fáceis de acreditar.

Dos ombros de Sehun, Jongin desliza as mãos pelo torso, fixando-as nas laterais de sua cintura e puxando-o em sua direção. Sehun obedece imediatamente: ajoelha-se no chão e abre as pernas, esperando que Jongin se posicione para deixar o corpo e sentar-se em seu colo. A posição funciona bem; Jongin apoia o queixo no ombro de Sehun e ambos se encaram pelo espelho durante um instante antes que Jongin suspire, virando a cabeça para deslizar a ponta do nariz pelo pescoço do outro. Sehun suspira, Jongin ri.

— Volta a fazer o que você estava fazendo — ordena, e quando Sehun não se move, aperta com força a pele da cintura que tem entre os dedos, fazendo-o ofegar. — Anda, Sehun. Rebola.

O primeiro movimento é tímido, mas Jongin afasta a camiseta de Sehun para chupar a pele de seu ombro e isso parece acendê-lo de alguma maneira: repete o rebolar, com mais vigor dessa vez, e logo encontra seu próprio ritmo, a bunda se esfregando no pau de Jongin em cada ir e voltar. Jongin sente vontade de gemer, de estapeá-la inteira, mas isso machucaria Sehun e essa é uma ideia que ele não suporta, então mantem os dedos exatamente onde estão: cravados na cintura de Sehun, conduzindo-o em seus movimentos, dando-lhes força e eficiência. Extraindo prazer.

— Olha só para você... — ofega após pintar ambos os ombros de Sehun de manchas rochas, deslizando a língua pelo pescoço deliberadamente. — Olha só, Sehun.

Ele sobe uma das mãos para segurar o queixo de Sehun, forçando-o a olhar para o próprio reflexo. Há um rubor bonito a se espalhar pelo rosto e pelo pescoço, e o modo como os olhos, ligeiramente fora de foco, o fitam pelo espelho faz Jongin perder o controle mais uma vez. Simula contra Sehun uma estocada, vê-o arfar, e embrenha a mão livre por debaixo da blusa, subindo-a sem pressa pela pele suada até encontrar um mamilo e apertá-lo entre os dedos.

Sehun geme pela primeira vez, um lamento longo, e arqueia-se inteiro.  A cabeça apoiada no ombro de Jongin deixa toda a extensão o pescoço vulnerável para ser marcada e ele precisa de todo o autocontrole que possui para não fazê-lo; ao invés, desliza a boca em uma sucção leve, uma carícia quase carinhosa,  e o jeito como Sehun acelera seus rebolares e treme inteiro denuncia a escalada de sua excitação. Não que Jongin esteja muito diferente; o suor escorre pelas omoplatas e os arfares e gemidos tímidos de Sehun são como gasolina para o fogo de suas veias.

Poderia comê-lo aqui mesmo se não fosse a falta de todo o aparato necessário — e é com isso em mente que força Sehun a parar de se mover, segurando o riso frente à sua expressão perdida.

— Não vou foder você aqui — diz, beijando o pescoço dele uma última vez antes de desvencilhar-se para ficar de pé e estender-lhe uma mão. — Vamos pro meu quarto.

Sehun sorri, aperta-lhe a mão, segue-o pelos corredores do prédio com olhos brilhantes de satisfação.... E Jongin o acha tão lindo assim, alegre, inocente em meio ao próprio pecado, que sente o coração doer.

Essa será a última vez, diz a si mesmo.

A última vez.

 

>><< 

 

Empurra Sehun contra a cama e escala seu corpo lentamente, a elegância de um gato no modo como empina os quadris para trás ao beijar-lhe a pele da barriga, enchendo-a de mordidas e manchas. Sehun se contorce sobre o colchão, mordendo o lábio para manter o silêncio — pois é madrugada, todos dormem e ninguém,  _ninguém_ pode saber —, e se desespera para despir as roupas que o cobrem sem que Jongin sequer precise fazer um comentário sobre o assunto. É assim que Sehun deseja — desesperadamente — e Jongin  _também_ o odeia por isso.

(Só um pouquinho)

Em toda a sua glória nua, Sehun escorre pecado e Jongin sorve dele com a ponta de sua língua; bebe de cada centímetro de pele, de cada gotícula de suor, sentindo a sede aplacar para dar espaço à satisfação delirante de uma droga. Sehun é vicio, é fuga da realidade, é gemidos abafados contra o travesseiro quando Jongin pinta a pele de suas coxas de chupões, é o deserto das morais de Jongin e é também a única água que ele possui.

E o corpo de Jongin vibra de desejo — de sua habilidade de, adorando cada centímetro de Sehun com sua boca, conseguir reduzí-lo a uma bagunça de gemidos entregues e contorceres institivos.

— Jongin... — chama ele, uma lamúria fininha. — Para de provocar...

Jongin se aproxima do pau de Sehun, deslizando suavemente a boca pela extensão, e ri diante do modo como ele suprime um grito, as costas se arqueando na cama. Durante um breve minuto, tudo o que faz é respirar contra a pele da glande, assistindo Sehun levantar várias vezes os braços em sua direção e deixá-los cair no meio do caminho; sabe que, se tentar apressar Jongin, tudo o que conseguirá é uma nova dose de provocações, mas está inquieto, as pernas sofrendo tremores involuntário. A cada segundo, a respiração fica mais pesada.

— Jongin... — ofega mais uma vez, sem fôlego. —  Por... — Jongin deixa que a língua toque a pele e Sehun se engasga com a própria saliva. — Por favor...

Jongin não lhe concede imediatamente o pedido; ainda brinca com a língua por algum tempo, deslizando-a em uma lentidão quase torturante, antes de finalmente colocar o pau na boca, subindo e descendo a cabeça na mesma velocidade. As mãos de Sehun voam para seu cabelo quase em um reflexo, puxando os tufos de cabelo até que a raiz de Jongin pulse de dor, mas ele não se importa muito; o gemido que Sehun deixa escapar — quase um grito — deixa-o meio fora de órbita.

O desejo se mistura com a ganância — Jongin quer  _tudo_ o que Sehun tiver para dar. Quer seus gritos, seu descontrole, suas costas arqueadas na cama, quer esgotá-lo até que não sobre mais nada e sente-se zonzo pelo fato de que  _sabe_ como fazer isso. Aos poucos acelera os movimentos, usando as mãos como apoio para a pele que a boca não consegue alcançar, e Sehun precisa morder o travesseiro para conter o próprio escândalo, as unhas cravando na pele do ombro de Jongin ao ponto de ferí-lo.

Jongin gosta da dor, pois ela o deixa lúcido o suficiente para não se perder. Assim, consegue apreciar a sinfonia de  _ah’s_ que escapam dos lábios de Sehun, cada vez mais frequentes e agudos, e que culminam em um queixume longo quando Jongin interrompe o boquete — Sehun não pode gozar cedo demais.

Jongin o escuta resmungar, mas além de uma risadinha, não reconhece seu desagradado de nenhuma outra maneira; ao invés, força-lhe as coxas para cima, descendo a língua pelas bolas, pelo períneo, sentindo Sehun prender a respiração e então liberá-la em um expirar trêmulo quando passa a estimular a pele do cu. Os choramingos de Sehun ficam mais ofegantes, as mãos arranhando os lençóis, as pernas as poucos perdendo a sustentação, e quando Jongin se afasta completamente para pegar camisinhas e lubrificante, Sehun respira com a mesma dificuldade de quem corre uma maratona.

Está manchado da cabeça aos pés de roxo, as bochechas vermelhas de rubor, e acompanha distraidamente os movimentos de Jongin com olhos desfocados. O corpo está mole em cima da cama, como se o prazer tivesse o deixado sem forças, e quando Jongin o toma na boca novamente, deslizando os dedos cobertos de lubrificante para uma preparação rápida, não esboça nenhuma reação além de um suspiro profundo.

E Jongin, que conhece Sehun como a palma de sua própria mão — pelo menos no que diz a respeito a sexo — sabe o que isso significa. Endireita-se, coloca a camisinha, rearranja-os na cama e penetra-o aos poucos, centrímetro a centímetro, atento a  _cada_ expressão do rosto de Sehun à procura de dor, desconforto ou arrependimento, mas não os encontra.

— Jongin... — suspira ele após um momento. — Você é sempre tão bom...

Jongin não responde; ao invés, desliza os quadris para trás e para frente com cuidado, mantendo o ritmo lento por vários minuto. Aproveita-se dele para reforçar as marcas no ombro de Sehun, lambendo a pele do pescoço quando ele se arqueia, contornando a linha do maxilar com beijos, respirando contra sua orelha e sentindo-o fremir abaixo de si. É apenas quando Sehun circunda-lhe a cintura com as pernas, as plantas dos pés contra suas costas, que Jongin sabe que pode acelerar seus movimentos.

Joga os quadris em uma estocada brusca e Sehun deixa escapar um grito; com o ritmo constante e brusco, sua voz se desmantela em vários soluços alquebrados. Nesta posição, ambos dividem o mesmo ar, respirando um contra o rosto do outro, e Sehun, os olhos fechados, a boca aberta e inchada, simplesmente  _implora_ para ser beijado; seria tão fácil se deixar levar, deixar cair o corpo e afogar-se em Sehun por inteiro, mas Jongin sente medo, mas tanto medo... Sehun crava as unhas em suas costas, arranhando-as inteiras, e a dor novamente traz Jongin de volta para a realidade.

Ao invés disso, acelera ainda mais os movimentos, masturbando Sehun desajeitadamente enquanto se curva para estimular-lhe os mamilos com a boca. A mistura de estímulos arranca uma sequência de gritos tão deliciosa de Sehun que Jongin não consegue encontrar a força para impedí-lo; Sehun se contorce, arqueia a coluna, verte o sangue das costas de Jongin e finalmente atinge o próprio orgasmo, o corpo caindo sem forças em cima do colchão.

Jongin se masturba até orgasmar também e joga fora o preservativo. Está ofegante, aéreo, e a culpa começa a dominá-lo agora que a sede carnal foi aplacada. A última vez, a última vez... Quando se deixa cair no colchão, percebe o corpo de Sehun tremendo sobre a cama, o rosto escondido sob um cotovelo, e franze as sobrancelhas.

— O que houve? — sussurra, e quando Sehun não responde, sente o pânico suplantar todas as suas preocupações. — Eu machuquei você? Me desculpa, Sehun, me desculpa, eu...

Jongin não suporta a ideia de ferir Sehun; é uma dor muito maior que a de ferir a si próprio. Assim, quando finalmente percebe que Sehun está chorando, que as tremedeiras são a força de seus soluços, quando finalmente vê a dor ressentida a contorcer suas feições, Jongin sente o coração parar. É quase um reflexo aproximar-se de Sehun, envolvê-lo nos braços como um bebê e beijar-lhe a testa, lutando contra a agonia que o domina quando suas ações parecem apenas intensificar a crise de choro.

— Ei... O que houve?

— Eu... — lamenta Sehun ao se acalmar, sem encarar-lhe os olhos. — Eu só... — Funga. — Eu só queria que você me amasse como eu te amo — choraminga, escondendo o rosto no peito de Jongin quando o choro ataca novamente. — É tão difícil... Você acha que eu não sinto  _nada! —_ grita. — Que isso é brincadeira para mim. E eu fico rastejando atrás das... das migalhas que você me dá. Sempre. É sempre do seu jeito. Sempre do seu jeito! Você...

Ele não consegue continuar, vencido pelos soluços, e está ferido; a mágoa escorre pelas bordas de sua voz e há dor no modo como ele se encolhe, tentando afastar Jongin ao mesmo tempo em que parece necessitar de qualquer proximidade que lhe é dada.

Jongin não suporta a ideia de ferir Sehun...

Por quase um minuto inteiro, ele se contorce em sua própria indecisão. O que fazer? Ele sabe o que quer, sempre soube, mas também sabe que é um caminho sem volta. Sehun é um labirinto no qual Jongin deseja desesperadamente se perder — se afogar em seu jeito manso, em seus sorrisos raros, mas preciosos, em sua disposição para dar carinho, dar de si tudo o que tem. Seria tão fácil apenas se deixar levar...

Jongin pensa nas fãs, porém; na imprensa; em seus colegas de grupo; na sociedade que está pronta para apontar-lhes o dedo na cara e tirar deles a carreira que Jongin tanto lutou para construir e que valoriza como seu bem mais precioso. Como conciliar isso? Jongin quer tudo, o melhor dos dois mundos, e sabe qual a punição que o destino dá para os ambiciosos. O que será tirado dele primeiro? Sehun? A dança? Sehun é pecado, é perdição, é a maçã do paraíso à qual Eva não conseguiu resistir, e quando Sehun finalmente endireita o pescoço para encarar-lhe mais uma vez, os olhos magoados e lacrimosos, Jongin a entende perfeitamente.

Como resistir se tudo o que você mais quer está ao alcance dos seus dedos?

Antes que a coragem o abandone, Jongin enlaça Sehun pelo pescoço e o puxa para perto, cobrindo os lábios dele com seus próprios. São rachados, salgados pelas lágrimas, a saliva grossa na boca por causa do choro, mas nada disso importa; eles correspondem seu beijo com todo o desespero que apenas meses de cabo de guerra podem gerar. Ambos se embolam, os corpos se moldando um contra o outro, e as mãos de Sehun nas laterais de seu rosto o seguram com força, como se isso fosse o suficiente para impedir Jongin de fugir mais uma vez.

Mal sabe Sehun que já era — que o beijo é a concretização de um feitiço, que Jongin é um fraco, maldito, covarde, covarde o suficiente para ceder aos próprios desejos, mesmo sabendo que isso é errado, apenas para não vê-lo chorar novamente. Para não ferí-lo, mesmo que isso signifique sua própria destruição.

Mal sabe Sehun o poder que tem; e quando se separam, sem ar, toda uma miríade de sentimentos transmitida apenas pelo conectar de seus olhares, Jongin deseja que ele  _nunca, nunca_ o descubra.

— Eu te amo também — sussurra e se condena. A morte é bela como o primeiro amor e possui o gosto dos lábios de Sehun; Jongin já sente o começo de um novo vício. — Eu te amo também. Então não chore...

Sehun dorme sorrindo e Jongin o odeia por isso, também.

Só um pouquinho.

E não mais do que odeia a si mesmo.


End file.
